Ziggy Takes Charge
by xOXLadyNightXOx
Summary: Ziggy is tired of Dr. K's indifference to him, time to take matters into his own hands


Everyone was kicking back in the garage, enjoying a lazy afternoon. Even Dr. K was forced to do nothing with school out and no pending work. Ziggy sat watching her out of the corner of his eye, he really cared about her but she was so closed off. Getting in and out of Corinth during lockdown was easier than getting to her. They were in the living room portion, watching TV when an ad for men's body wash came on with a model striking various poses.

"Now that is the definition of hot," Tenaya commented with smirk.

"I've seen better," Summer cut a glance at Dillon who winked.

"I fail to feel the attraction," Dr. K shrugged in her seat.

"Wait, isn't the expression 'fail to _see _the attraction'?" Scott asked.

"It is," Dr. K confirmed. "I was merely making a pun Scott because I can see what is attractive about him but I do not find myself attracted to him."

"So you're basically saying he's not your type," Tenaya inferred.

"Yes," Dr. K replied unabashed.

"Oooh Dr. K, I didn't even know you had a type," Gemma leant forward eagerly. Ziggy wanted to turn his head but Dillon was already looking at him humorously.

"True, I am not vocal about my preferences in the opposite gender but I do notice them," Dr. K looked bored.

"So what do you think of our guys?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, come on Dr. K," Gemma encouraged. The former green ranger sincerely wanted to join in the cajoling but he could almost feel the three sets of male eyes on him.

"Forgive me but I believe it would be rude to critique them to their faces in such a manner. It is my understanding the male ego is very fragile."

"They'll live," Tenaya swatted the air. "Now tell us what your opinion is."

"Eh what are we? Chopped liver?" Flynn demanded.

"Yeah, I'm your brother too," Dillon looked his sister outraged. Scott backed him up but Ziggy said nothing, he wanted to know what Dr. K thought about him.

"Ignore those pieces of liver," Summer said over them. "It's not every day we get to hear stuff like this from you Dr. K. We're your friends and we want to get to know you better. So please tell us."

"Well, Gem is like kin to me so I don't feel or see any attraction although one could assume he is handsome. Scott's facial features are pleasing, like I told Summer once before he is cute, but I find his hair a bit too unruly for my taste. Flynn has lovely eyes and his accent is alluring but his hair is too short and his build is quite intimidating for someone of my stature." Dr. K moved to get herself a drink while still talking, "Dillon is the closest to my 'type' as you called it but still not what I look for. He has near-correct hair proportions, his face is thinner, and he is leaner but still too tall and too muscled." She returned to her chair oblivious to the guys squirming in their spots after hearing a rundown of their looks. Ziggy however…

"Hey what about me?"

"Oh you forgot Ziggy Dr. K, you must have an opinion on him too," Gemma said in her bubbly manner.

"Ziggy…well…" Dr. K's mouth twisted a little. "Ziggy is a neutral zone. While he is not kin like Gem, I do not find anything particularly pleasing or displeasing. Now if you'll excuse me I have to run my customary check on the systems." She got up again and went into the lab without another word.

"NEUTRAL ZONE? SERIOUSLY!" Ziggy cried.

"Relax Zig," Dillon said carelessly. But Ziggy had had enough and stormed off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"You better go check on him," Summer suggested, the worry evident in her voice. Dillon got up and so did Scott and Flynn.

"I'll come with you."

"Me too."

"Let's go," Dillon jerked his head to the stairs.

In his room, Ziggy paced like trapped tiger. What had he done to deserve this? He was always nice to her, they ran a school together for god sake, and yet she felt the need to block him at every turn. He thought she would become warmer after having to use his first name but no, even with first name basis she still managed to cut him off. He would've welcomed anything from her little monologue down there, call him ugly, call him not her type, anything, just give him a freaking clue already. Just then his door opened and the guys came in.

"Hey Zig," Dillon sat down heavily on the bed. Scott and Flynn just stood with their arms crossed.

"I'm pathetic," Ziggy looked at the ceiling and shook his head.

"No, you've just chosen one the most emotionally difficult girls on this planet to like," Scott shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Ziggy my man, if you're waiting for Dr. K to declare her undying love for you then you're going to be waiting a long time," Flynn pointed out.

"I know that," Ziggy sighed, "but is it too much to ask for some sign of recognition. Does she have to be so indifferent?"

"I don't think she is," Dillon leant back, "Did anyone else notice she hesitated when the girls asked about Ziggy?"

"Yeah now that you mention it, it was like she was thinking fast," Flynn thought back.

"She didn't even blink to tell them about us but with you she had to stop." Scott started smiling, "plus think about her description. Reading between the lines, she likes smaller, thinner guys with a decent amount of hair and nice eyes. Sound like anyone we know?"

"Really?" Ziggy warmed a little before snapping out of it, "No, I'm not going to desperately search for some sign of her liking me. I shouldn't have to _read between the lines_. It won't will kill her to just say what she thinks about me and believe me she's going to say it." He charged out of the room heedless of the calls from behind.

"Ziggy wait!"

"Dude what exactly are you going to do?"

"Just stop for a second!"

They all came downstairs and Tenaya, Summer, Gem, and Gemma rose from their seats, "What's going on?" Summer asked.

"I'm going to get some answers," Ziggy answered confidently and strode past them, into the lab. As he shut the door, Dillon and the others stopped with the rest.

"Let's just let them figure it out," Scott pushed his hair back.

"Come on," Dillon started guiding Summer while signalling the others to follow, "we probably need to vacate the premises. The last thing they need is an audience."

In the lab, Ziggy found Dr. K in her usual spot, "Dr. K."

"Ziggy, can I help you?" she responded in that monotone voice and Ziggy felt himself get angrier.

"Yeah, you can start with telling me what is your problem is."

"Excuse me?" Dr. K demanded.

"You heard me, I am sick of you acting like I'm a part of the wall. 'Neutral zone' really Dr. K? You can't even critique me. I'm not asking for much but just tell me what you think, good or bad."

"Are you suggesting I insult you?" Dr. K raised an eyebrow.

"YES! ANYTHING! Just stop being so damn indifferent!"

Dr. K huffed and got up to stand in front of the irate ranger, "You do not get to talk to me like that."

Ziggy didn't back down, "Maybe I would be nicer to my friend but are we? Are we enemies? Do you hate me? Is that it? For someone as blunt as you, you've been awfully cryptic."

"We do run a school together," Dr. K crossed her arms.

"That's not an answer," Ziggy said fiercely. He braced his hands on the desk either side of her, "Now come hell or high water, you're going to tell me what you think."

"You're much too close," Dr. K fidgeted, trying get out.

"Answer me and I'll go away," Ziggy promised.

"I am very uncomfortable," Dr. K didn't to meet his eyes.

"Too bad," Ziggy shifted to plant himself more firmly. "Answer me." He ordered softly. Dr. K looked up and Ziggy felt his heart pound in his chest. He had never been this close to her before. She had sparkling brown eyes and the pinkest full lips he had ever seen. His mind was going down a path it never had before, he had to get a grip before he did something really stupid.

"I don't hate you Ziggy," his companion said slowly.

"So…" he pressed in on her.

"I like you," for the first time in his memory Dr. K actually blushed. "I think you're kind and brave. You made me smile when we were in that cave and you did save the green ranger powers."

"See was that so hard?" Ziggy's mouth quirked up.

"No I suppose not," she smiled just a little.

"What about my looks?" He didn't know whether or not he was pushing his luck but he was sure he wouldn't get another opportunity like this.

"I can't -" Dr. K looked the side.

"You're Dr. K, you can do anything," he reminded her gently but she simply shook her head. "Well I know my opinion of you. You are beautiful K, if I may call you that, you're perfect to me."

"You mean I'm your type?" Dr. K laughed quietly.

"Precisely," Ziggy shocked them both by pressing a kiss to her cheek. K touched her face lightly, her expression completely stunned. Ziggy couldn't help himself, he had to kiss her. He captured her lips sweetly, groaning at the soft feeling. To his glee, K responded and wrapped her arms around him. On pure adrenaline, he lifted her on to desk, letting his hands slip beneath the lab coat. She clung to him, arching as he caressed her back. She was surprisingly warm and fit against him just right. Everything but her melted away, nothing else mattered but the petite yet infuriating woman he held. A shudder wracked his spine when he felt her tongue flick his bottom lip. He couldn't stop himself from pushing his tongue straight into her mouth. He felt K panic a little but she steadied herself and moaned deliciously as their tongues twined. He pushed the lab coat off and his leather jacket hit the floor right after. Working together they got rid of her sweater and half the buttons on her blouse came undone. Ziggy was inwardly marvelling, this was the woman who tormented his thoughts, the one he had worked so hard to please, he hoped to god he wasn't dreaming. All the tension between them was erupting and every instinct told him to take her right on the desk but he resisted,

"Room," he murmured. She looked at him with the determination he had come to admire in her and primly hopped off the desk. Silently taking his hand, she led him to a discreet door at the back of the lab. It was a simple, somewhat bland room with shots of colour courtesy of some stuff animals, most likely from Gem and Gemma, and a handful of photos of the team on the her dresser.

"Ziggy I -" K whispered, "I've never -"

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to," he quickly assured her.

"No it's just…it'll hurt I know that, just be careful."

"I will." Ziggy's heart clenched at the thought of hurting her in any way, even if it was unavoidable. He willed himself to stop shaking as he undid the final buttons and her shirt fell away. She timidly took off his t-shirt, letting her hands trail down his chest. The clasp on her bra proved to be tricky for him, eventually she reached back and did it herself. He fondled her breasts, sucking and planting kisses on both. He slowly moved back up, nipping her neck all the way up to her ear.

"Ziggy," K moaned. The green ranger had never thought his own name would sound so good and he picked her up bridal style to put her on the bed. He worked her skirt off, taking her underwear with it. For a blind second he felt his nerves kick in but then she grabbed his hand and pulled him on the bed too. He hovered above her, stroking her face.

"I meant it you know, we don't have to -" she silenced him with a kiss.

She pulled away to smile at him, "But I want to." Ziggy nuzzled the crook of her neck, letting his hand reach down to touch her. She was warm and wet and the second his fingers came into contact with her clit, she bucked up. He circled her nub, enjoying her writhing and coating his fingers. He slipped one finger inside of her and she inhaled sharply. She was hot and tight, it was impossible to imagine that this would actually excite him but it did. He took a few breaths to calm himself down because he needed to be careful, otherwise he'd hurt her and that was not an option. He slipped a second finger in and crooked them. He watched her face as he started slow then picked up speed. He lost himself in her pleas and cries until she finally came apart right in front of him. He waited till she calmed down before working her again, this time gently easing in a third finger. Once they were all in, he twisted them and she tensed, biting back the pain. Ziggy began to move them, willing every force to stop him for coming in his pants. She looked like so hot and ready, having to hold back was torture. He dropped his head on her shoulder as she came again, louder and harder than before. This was it, he kicked off pants and underwear and got in between her legs. He held himself over her, positioning himself and entering in one quick move. He felt his heart break at the sight of her tears and feeling that little trickle of blood but it wasn't enough to make him stop, that was how good she felt. He moved once and she sobbed some more but she didn't tell him to stop. He waited for her to calm down before moving again, this time she arched a little. ZIggy kissed her and began thrusting in earnest, she held onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist. It felt incredible and he was so close but he needed K to come to. He reached down and thumbed her clit driving her wild in his arms causing him to respond in kind. They clawed at the bed sheets and made the frame shake. ZIggy pinned K's hips to the mattress and drove every inch of himself into her heat. K screamed, clamping down and sending him over the edge. They came down from their highs slowly until they were exhausted and drained. A little lethargic fumbling and they were under the covers, holding each other.

"Ziggy?"

"Hmm?"

"You're my type."


End file.
